1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tape cartridge to be attached in a detachable manner to a tape printing device.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, as a tape printing device (tape writer) in which the tape cartridge of this type is used, a tape printing device including a body case that houses various mechanisms, a cartridge mounting portion for detachably mounting the tape cartridge, and five photointerrupters that are arranged on an inner wall of the cartridge mounting portion in a line is known (see Japanese Patent No. 3247585).
The tape cartridge has a specification display seal for identifying the specification of a printing tape and strange printing ink in a side surface portion. On the other hand, five photointerrupters are disposed so as to face the specification display seal. Then, the five photointerrupters detect whether or not black ink is printed in five specification display portions formed in the specification display seal and identify the specification based on a detection result.